Super Smash Bros 4 Fan Fic 1
by Jigglypuff420
Summary: This is my first fan fic. This is a story about SSB4 characters who go on a large crime spree and ultimately become villians. It is humorous and there is very strong language with drug reference. ENJOY and comment!


Ness:"Run bitch… RUN!"

" and Watch: Goddamnit are those to f****s at it again"?

This is a fanfic world of SSB4 so be prepared for dark humorous tales. Anyway in this people still fight, and Mario and Megaman do a lot.

Megaman:"Get back here you fat italian slob"

Megaman began shooting at Mario and then hit his leg and mario tripped and rolled down a big hill.

Megaman: "Damn bitch stealing my ammo"

See, in this land Mario isnt the big cool star hes just another fat italian who is actually quite poor in this here. Mario didn't feel like going back to the neighborhood little did he know he was entering the wrong part of town. He walked into a run down dirty part of town. Suddenly Ness ambushed him and said"PK FIRE" and Mario's overalls lit on fire and burned up. Mario heard sirens and saw his much more successful brother Luigi the cop come over and arrest him for public nudity.

Luigi: "Ness you do realize you are under arrest too.

Ness: "HELL NO! FUCK YOU"

Ness ran the hell out of there and Luigi ran after him. Ness burnt Luigi and ran. Luigi ate a Big Mushroom and ran after Ness. He grabbed Ness and his best friend Duck Hunt and his pokemon Jigglypuff came to Ness's rescue. Duck Hunt shot Luigi and he fell down. Then Duck Hunt got his beans and spoon fed them to Luigi and he shit his pants so badly that he passed out. Ness had a few minor injuries so he and Jigglypuff went back to their base of operations. Duck Hunt went to the neighborhood where Mario came from. He pulled pranks on people but then something bad happened in the neighborhood… Master Hand appeared!

Sonic: "I got this"

Master Hand: "Wait I am here to talk to Ness, Jigglypuff, Duck Hunt, Villager, Bowser Jr. and only 3 Koopalings which are Larry Lemmy and Wendy. That is all"

The 8 peeps went to Master Hand and they were told they were chosen to save the world.

Wendy:" Ahh HELL NAH"

Villager: "Yeah dude fuck off"

They all beat him up and took his money.

Jigglypuff: "We should start a gang though. Fuckin own this small town."

Ness: "Okay I agree lets start off by some graffiti on and Watch's store."

Mr. Game and Watch: " WTF Happened to my shop i'm calling the cops and have them tear Ness limb from limb. Screw it ill do it myself."

Ness then pounced on Mr Game and Watch. Then Larry and Lemmy ran in and took all the money on the inside. Wendy and Villager tied up Mr. Game and Watch and Jigglypuff Bowser Jr and Duck Hunt beat him up. Link and Toon Link came over with Smash Balls at hand.

Lemmy: "RUN RUN RUN!"

Bowser Jr:"Good Idea"

Ness shot fire to make smoke and they all ran away while carrying Mr Game and Watch.

Pac Man ran over and threw his hydrant to stop everyone in their tracks. Sonic Megaman and even Mario appeared. They broke into battle and after the 8 kids won and killed megaman by destroying his suit with Ness's bat. Mr. Game and watch also died.

Duck Hunt: "We need a fucking name"

They went with Mr. Saturn's Kidz. Anyway, they split up to cover more ground. Ness and Jigglypuff went in the woods and encountered Toon Link again.

TL: You can't run anymore you need to save the world now. We can't do it alone anymore.

Ness: "Never! PK FROST"

Ness froze Toon Links sword in his hand and smashed him with his bat. Jigglypuff spun right into Toon Link and knocked the smash ball out of him. He grabbed it and sung and put Toon Link to sleep. Ness burnt him and ran away.

Duck Hunt, Villager and Bowser Jr met Link in the town square.

Link: " Well well well if it isnt Mr. Saturns Kidz. I'll bring you to hell you criminals and ill avenge Megaman too by killing you all."

Link bashed Duck Hunt's bird in the head with the shield and knocked him out. Duck Hunt ran away to try and save him. Bowser Jr pulled out his giant fork and fought Link. Villager planted his tree behind Link. When it formed he cut it down and it hit Link's shield and broke his shield and the tree. (Yes Link is that strong). Villager pulled out his rare golden shovel named Pablo and dug a big hole. Bowser Jr still fought Link and with no shield Bowser Jr poked Link. Link staggered backward and fell into Villager's hole. Villager hit him hard and Bowser Jr took Link's sword, and drilled him. The smash ball flew out and Villager grabbed it. Duck Hunt came back with a recovering and bandaged duck and fed Link a ton of beans. Link shit his pants so hard that he began to bleed out of his ass. Villager made another tree and cut that down over it so the tree fell in the whole and crushed Link, sadly he lived but he was stuck and destined to die soon so Villager cut up the tree and cut Link up. The other Koopa Kids Wendy Larry and Lemmy met Pac Man Mario and Sonic. They came to avenge Megaman and killed the three Koopa Kids by drowning them because they were thought to be witches. The remaining Mr. Saturn's Kidz met up and griefed about their dead friends. They all decided to rob a bank so Duck Hunt supplied everyone with rifles and shotguns and they went to the bank of Smashville.

Jigglypuff: " This is a hold up" Jigglypuff took out his own custom machine gun and shot everyone in site. The went behind the glass and took all the agents Fox and Falco came in and Jigglypuff fought them by himself. He used sing and Falco fell asleep. Then he picked up Falco and hit Fox with his body. Ness then shot burnt them and 's Kidz ran away. They were about to go to there base until Luigi kicked Villager in the eye. Villager quickly captured him in his net and threw him against the wall. Bowser Jr punched him into the wall and Luigi cried out for the Chief of Police Olimar. He came in with his army of Pikmin on steroids and beat up Mr. Saturn's Kidz. They brought them to jail where they were put in solitary confinement. Dark Pit and Sheik broke in and freed everyone. Sheik chained Olimar to the well and Dark Pit shot an arrow directly in his heart. Shulk and Robin ran in and fought Dark Pit and Sheik. Shulk used the power of speed and ran around Sheik while slashing his sword. Shulk pierced Sheik and killed him. Shulk then learned who Sheik really is, Zelda.

Shulk: " I killed the damn princess"

Robin then tackled Shulk and executed him. Robin realized she couldn't fight everyone here so she ran away. Dark Pit broke 's Kidz out and flew away.

Ness: " That guy seems like a huge dick".

Villager decided that they needed to talk to someone just like them: Crazy Hand. They went to the ghetto and found him smoking pot in an alley.

Crazy Hand: "What the fuck are you crazy kids doing. You… you kids a fuckin crazy".

's Kidz told them there story and he said he will give them the power of destruction so they can become a new villain like him and avenge their friends if they kill Master Hand. The gang went off to uptown Smashville and find him. He wasn't in his big ass mansion so the kids broke in and waited. Right when Master Hand came in Villager shot is Lloid rocket and broke a hole through Master Hand. Than Ness used PK Freeze and froze master hand. Then Duck Hunt and Bowser Jr smashed him to pieces and Jigglypuff took a picture for proof… and shot the remains. They went back to Crazy Hand and got their power. They ruled the town of Smashville. The killed PacMan Mario and Sonic. They even killed Bowser so Bowser Jr can have the thrown.

THE END.


End file.
